Cada Mañana
by Isis07
Summary: Siempre cada mañana era igual, y para el asi estaba bien...o casi bien.


¡**H**ola!

Primera vez que escribo algo de KHR y he de decir que me siento contenta-un poco-con el resultado, lo había pensado un poco mas lleno de amor, pero no, no sería lo mismo sin cierto humor-que espero haber logrado- y sin cierto sadismo de nuestro tutor favorito.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece, si no a Akira Amano, igual que sus personajes.

* * *

**C**ada** M**añana

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**G**ruño incomodo por los leves rayos que atravesaban la cortina que tapaban la gran ventana de la habitación, abrió perezosamente sus orbes acarameladas para luego cerrarlos levemente por la repentina luz. Hundió su rostro en la almohada aun con sueño, levanto el rostro y miro la mesita a un costado de su cama.

Seis y cincuenta. A las siente debía despertarse, bañarse y desayunar, a las ocho debía estar listo para comenzar sus deberes como jefe, si no su sádico tutor se encargaría de castigarlo por llegar tarde a sus deberes con algún método que amenazara su vida.

Intento incorporarse pero no pudo, miro la causa. Un brazo que lo aprisionaba, subió su vista encontrándose con el dueño de este, una cabellera negra fue todo lo que necesito para saber quién era.

Sonrió feliz, viendo que habia regresado bien y a salvo, al parecer en algún momento de la noche o madrugada. Se movió aun entre los brazos de este y levanto una mano para acariciar con delicadeza y dulzura el suave cabello negro que este poseía.

Lo escucho ronronear de gusto aun entre sueños, soltó una risita, divertido.

Era como león, despierto era de temer, pero dormido era lindo.

Lo sintió moverse y supo que iba a despertar, quito lentamente su mano de donde se encontraba. Lo escucho bostezar y lo vio abrir sus ojos con la pereza y somnolencia presente en ellos.

Las caricias y el leve movimiento lo habían despertado, pero no se molesto sabia quien lo provocaba y eso hacía imposible su mal humor. Pues estaba satisfecho de saber que cada mañana tendría al castaño a su lado sonriéndole o dormido con una pacifica expresión.

Lo habia extrañado, el despertar cada mañana con él a su lado.

̶ Hmm ̶ Soltó. Bajo un poco la vista viendo a su castaño amante verlo con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrió también. ̶ Buenos días ̶ pronuncio en un susurro.

̶ Buenos días Kyoya ̶ respondió al saludo en el mismo tono.

El pelinegro se acerco al rostro de Tsuna y deposito un profundo beso con ternura, lleno de cariño. El castaño respondió de igual forma acostumbrado a este tipo de beso cada mañana, como a los apasionados y salvajes que compartían en las noches antes de entregarse mutuamente.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, aun con sus rostros juntos y sus ojos cerrados, unieron sus frentes. El castaño estaba sonrojado por el beso, Kyoya al abrir sus ojos y verlo sonrió con superioridad, divertido de que a pesar del tiempo Tsunayoshi actuara así, inocente y tierno.

̶ Actúas como si fuera la primera vez ̶ Molesto un poco. ̶ Sabes, creo que deberíamos pasar el día en cama, haciendo…cosas divertidas ̶ Su acompañante se sonrojo aun más. Soto una leve risita.

̶ ¡K-kyo-ya! ̶ Grito alterado y avergonzado por las palabras.

̶ Creía que me habías despertado porque querías jugar ̶ Dijo como excusa.

̶ Lo siento, no quise despertarte ̶ Se disculpo apenado de haberlo hecho.

El otro no respondió, solo se coloco encima del castaño y lo beso apasionadamente. Sabía lo que significa llegaría tarde, Reborn lo golpearía y lo obligaría estaba seguro a terminar el trabajo de la semana hoy como castigo sin olvidar la pistola apuntando a su cabeza y atentando contra su vida y tendría problemas para sentarse.

Aunque debía acostumbrarse.

Después de todo cada mañana-cuando su pareja no estaba en una misión- era lo mismo.

.

* * *

.

En el comedor el silencio reinaba, algo raro en la mansión Vongola pues desde que se llegaron a vivir ahí, todo era ruido, explosiones, discusiones y demás. Todos estaban sonrojado, menos un pelinegro, por los mas que audibles gemidos de su jefe.

El hombre sonrió divertido, la fedora cubriendo su cara le daba un aspecto aterrador y misterioso.

̶ Hibari volvió ̶ dijo simplemente.

̶ Oh ̶ exclamaron todos, ya sabían porque los ruidos, parecía que vino con muchos ánimos de su misión.

̶ Parece que hoy me divertiré castigándote de nuevo Dame-Tsuna ̶ Dijo para sí mismo.

Desde que se habían mudado y Hibari y Tsuna dormían juntos, cada mañana era lo mismo para el Hitman-aunque no es que si antes fuera diferente-.

Pura diversión.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado, como verán es algo corto nada largo.

Tambien que no me haya salido de los personajes, no me gusta cambiar la actitud de ellos, me gusta mantenerlos, espero haberlo logrado, puesto que Hibari es un poco difícil.

Dejen un review.

Solo si creen que lo merezco.

Y si otra idea viene a mi cabeza, lo escribiré para traérselos, me encanto escribir sobre esta serie y mi pareja favorita.


End file.
